


A Dog Person

by ElizaStyx



Series: How to train a Hellhound [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mooseley, Moosley, Sam is a dog person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam befriends the hellhound Crowley had sent after him, needless to say that the demon is a little... amoosed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dog Person

Sam heard the terrifying groan of the approaching creature. The claws were scratching the thin wood of the door, trying to reach the man it came for. That was Crowley's hellhound and there was nothing left to do at this point but pray or...

Well, this sounded ridiculous even in such a situation but... it actually could be worth a shot. Sam took a look around and noticed a wooden scratcher lying on the chest of drawers. It didn't belong to him so normally he wouldn't touch it with a stick (Chuck knows what was it used for before) but now it wasn't the time to think about the germs. He wielded it like the Thor's hammer and waited for the door to crumble. They did and he could almost see the shape of the hideous creature, sticky saliva dripping from between it's teeth. He hesitated for a short second and then decided he had nothing to loose. He waved the scratcher above his head.  
"Who's the good boy?" he asked in the sweetest and most infatile voice he was able to produce.

The hellhound made a surprised sound as it felt some strange gravity lowering his hindquarters to the ground, making it sit down.  
It barked.  
It was a dog after all.

***

Sam was sitting on his bed in stupor, petting the gigantic head of a freaking hellhound. The same freaking hellhoud that came to harvest his soul. The same freaking hellhound that was now puffing the smell of the sulfur right into his face, trying to lick him. He was proceeding what just happened and couldn't believe the beast actually fetched the disgusting scratcher when he threw it. Not only fetched the sticky thing but also started jumping around joyfully as if it was having fun for the first time in it's life and maybe it was... Crowley didn't exactly look like a person who spends their free time throwing sticks for the enormous dog to fetch. Sam threw it few more times and then, convinced he was safe at least for a while, sat down to rethink the situation.

This was how Crowley found him when he came to check why hadn't his hound came back yet, hand on the invisible head, alll covered in the acidic saliva.  
"Bollocks!" sweared the demon, coming out of the shock.  
This made Sam finally regain his consciousness.

***

"Betty!" snarled Crowley furiously.  
The hound yelped and left Sam to join demon by his side.  
"You named your hellhound **Betty**?" Sam chuckled, waving his hair in disbelief.  
"It fits her." Crowley was looking anywhere but at Winchester and grabbed the invisible collar.  
 _Did he just blush?_ thought Sam suddenly amused.

The demon grunted and finally looked Sam in the eye. "I must admit that I'm impressed, moose. No one managed to pacify her before."  
Sam suddenly felt the urge to stare at his feet, he was the one blushing now. "I'm a dog person." he admitted shyly.  
"I see..." Crowley's voice sounded somehow soft now.

After a minute of surprisingly-not-so-awkward silence Sam raised his head and found himself few feets closer to the demon.  
 _He is so little..._ he thought affectionately and blushed again.  
Crowley tried to look nonchalant but Betty was pulling his arm, trying to sniff Sam's butt, so he gave up and gave him an apologetic look.  
"She seems so joyful." he said finally releasing his dog. "I've never seen her like that. You posess some dog magic, boy."  
Sam chuckled again, turning around to localize Betty and pet her.

When he turned back he found the demon inside his personal space bubble, looking up at him with a seductive smile.  
"What you seem to have forgotten is why she was sent here in the first place." Crowley's voice was now low and purring, it sent shivers down Sam's spine. "Your soul is mine, boy."

Winchester gulped, suddenly realising what was this whole game about. He sold his soul to give Dean a normal life with Lisa and Ben, protect them from all what's supernatural forever, let them have their happily-ever-after, let them forget Sam... All of this and he got a year which now came to pass. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. The price needed to be paid.  
"But..." Crowley spoke again. "We can discuss a new deal."  
Sam opened his eyes in the shock. "I have only one soul, Crowley. It's already yours." he said slowly, wondering if the demon is crazy.  
Crowley started checking on his nails. "Yes... and I want to trade it."  
"Trade it?" Winchester frowned.  
"For your knowledge about the dogs." demon sounded very serious. "You teach me how to make Betty happy and I give you your soul back. Deal of the millennium, moose." he looked up at his terryfied face and grinned. "What do you say?"  
"Okay, but..." Sam begun but was stopped immediately by Crowley's warm lips pressing against his.

The short demon was surprisingly strong. He pushed the giant on the bed, kissing him more and more greedily with every second until they were both breathless.  
"A deal like that needs something more than a kiss to be sealed..." he whispered right into Sam's ear while he was still catching air, lying on his back with demon pinning him to the sheets.  
"Then what are you waiting for?" hunter's smile turned into a grin when he saw Crowley's pupils widen with desire at the sound of his words.


End file.
